Related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,804 (1974) to Wilson et al. A double edge razor blade is used as the disposable blade. Although inexpensive, these blades are very fragile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,363 (1953) to Weber discloses a plane using a single edge razor blade. Although inexpensive, these blades are very fragile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,529 (1953) to Miltenburg discloses a plane holding a razor blade scraper. The replaceable blade is very fragile. U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,474 (1924) to Basmaison discloses a custom blade plane. U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,554 (1955) to Kromer discloses a single edge razor blade plane. The blade is fragile. All the above inventions mount the blade at a 90° angle to the longitudinal axis of thee plane.
The woodworking plane has a long history. Woodworking planes are tools containing a sharp blade and are designed to be manually slid against the face or edge of a piece of wood thereby removing a thin shaving as each pass is made. A woodworking plane can be manufactured to be any length. Block planes are normally about 4 to 7 inches long. Smoothing planes are from 5½ to 10 inches long. Jack planes are from 11½ inches to 15 inches long. Jointer planes are from 18 to 24 inches long. Until a few years ago all planes had to be expertly sharpened and adjusted. In recent time several plane manufactures have started producing woodworking planes that have a replaceable and disposable razor-like cutting edges. Example include the Roli Hand Plane Model 220 Pro or 105 Pro. The replacement blade cost $19.95. These replaceable blades are all custom made to fit each particular brand and model of tool. These custom blades are not commonly available at retail outlets, and usually need to be specially ordered. These custom blades are not as expensive as older iron plan blades, however, they are not nearly as inexpensive as generic utility knife blades. Utility knife blades cost about ten cents. The Stanley™ 12-105 RBS only costs $14.95 retail with the custom blade. All of these disposable blade planes require expert positioning of the blade in order to be properly used.
The common utility knife blade has become a worldwide generic item that is manufactured by many companies. Examples include the Stanley Black and Decker™ Fat Max blade model 11-780 and regular duty model 11-911, and the Irwin™ blade model 2084100. Other than small differences in thickness or metal formulations-all these blades are the same dimension, and shape. A blade from any manufacturer will fit nearly any knife-like tool made by any other manufacturer for use with these generic utility blades. The present invention woodworking plane will accept these generic utility knife blades made by any manufacturer. Making use of these generic utility knife blades which can cost from as little as 10 cents each can be a considerable saving when compared to purchasing custom made razor-like blades. Even a novice craftsman can now easily install an inexpensive, and sharp new cutting edge in his plane. These generic utility knife blades are quite inexpensive and tough. These blades can be purchased at virtually all hardware stores and lumberyards. The blades are available in carbon steel, tough bi-metal, or even serrated edge configurations.
The present invention holds a generic utility knife blade at the exact angles necessary to make this generic utility knife blade useful in a woodworking plane.
Another unique feature of the plane design is that it requires no adjustments. The blade is inserted into a tightly indexed pocket and clamped into place. The pocket is preset at the factory so that the depth of cut is the same each and every time the operator installs a new generic utility knife blade. The design concept of the invention is to manufacture various models of planes each having different lengths and widths. All of these planes will accept a generic utility knife blade for use as its cutting edge. In this particular model of plane the blade is mounted in a skewed position resulting in a smoother cut. This skewed blade angle requires less operator effort. This plane is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. This plane includes a cavity in which to store extra blades. This plane is constructed of only three basic parts (main body, clamp plate, and grip) making it inexpensive to manufacture.